legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/An Illogical Rant
Hello all, it's me, Galeforce, and I decided to create another blog post for this nearly dead wiki, and to hopefully start a possible trend to help bring back the now nearly completely forgotten lego universe. So, first off, I begin this long blog with a question: are the packet projects doing well in reviving the game? I honestly havent checked on them in a while. Also, as some vain advice, to anyone trying the daunting task of reviving the game, I could only suppose chima and lego minifigures online have recycled files from l.u., so that could help boost the projects you have. Next, still on the topics of the packets, you guys do know that you have to change SOME things, right? Since, if my knowledge of copyright laws are correct, lego can shut down the project once it's finished if you havent changed much. (Like, change up minifigures, terrain, and missions, which will save you quite a bit of time potentially, and make it a bit different from the original, so lego cant say anything about it. Now, this part is where logic most likely failed. Lego Universe (L.U.) was a server-based game, though you couldnt host your own server, right? Well, the fact that you couldnt host your own server, or have an offline mode, or even a singleplayer mode, the game was guaranteed to fail. Mainly because the game wouldnt be able to be played after it's servers closed down. Honestly, it would be easy if.... I dont know.... lego made a localhost-type thing possible? But eh, nobody is perfect. My next opinion is one that some, if not most, would agree with. If Lego Universe was server-based, what if somebody in lego decides that they could pull a fast one and sell a server setup for Lego Universe? Like, sell it for like $80 and let the user build onto and mod the game? You know? The reason the servers were shut down because of update stoppage, right? And they said they didnt want the game to get old, so they closed it? Yeah. So, kill off the game, hope, and community all at once? Great job, lego. You guys sure do know how to ruin good things. So, my final thing that I will say/ask is that you post #FreeImagination, and a link to this post. Make it seen. Let lego see this, and maybe even reply. Honestly, if lego, or one of their ambassadors decide to have a full discussion, I would be more than happy to change my opinion, or even forget about the game, but it would make me sleep better at night knowing the full reasons for lego universe's closing, and not the generic ones on the site, if there are any. If anything in this article makes no sense, just tell me since I am typing this around 11 pm, and I am quite sleepy. :D If this actually ends up becoming a serious thread, thank you in advance. Category:Blog posts